The NotSo Magical Adventure
by RosiePosieAngel
Summary: Who thought the annual Nordic meeting could go like this? Now Norway and Finland are stuck in a realm together because Denmark is an idiot. How are they going to get out and help the others? And who is holding them back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm Rosie Posie Angel and this is MY FIRST FANFICTION! Are you actually reading this? Didn't you come here for the story? NOT to hear me ramble on and on and on about things you don't really care about? Well whatever, have fun, don't die, and eat pop tarts. Inspired by my friend's (somewhat) normal mind and my own wacky mind at the great wolf lodge where there was the magi quest thingy- whatever, we didn't do it but we role played and acted like we were actually doing the quest. ANYWAY… **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA IF I DID I WOULD BASICLY OWN THE WORLD!**

_**The Not So Magical Adventure**_

Norway woke up first. Not to mention with a raging head ache and a feeling of bloodlust…for Denmark. _Honestly,_ Norway thought, _how does Den mess up this much? This is just ridiculous, EVEN FOR DENMARK!_

To be frank it was an ordinary day for the Nordics, they decided to have their annual Nordic meeting, they has every six months, at Norge's home. Which basically means Iceland was throwing random objects at a drunk-off-his-butt Denmark, while Norway watched with a face that showed no emotions, not even amusement in the slightest. Though he may look like that he was truly smiling brightly in pride for his brother's actions. Sweden and his "wife", Finland, were coming late to their adoptive son's refusal to stay with England for a few days or so. After giving him a large cooler filled with snacks (mostly candy and junk food, BLAME AMERICA) and "Lean Cuisine", Sea agreed to stay with "that jerk England" as the boy country so fondly put it. Even with this change in events the "parents" still left quite late, late enough to miss their normally scheduled flight. They ended up having to take a flight five hours later, just because they were countries doesn't mean they can fly.

Meanwhile the Nordics that were already at Norway's home decided to change from their previous position. Iceland ran out of random, non-important objects to throw so he just sat and stared at Den. In this change a terrible fate was bestowed upon to them from the heavens above, Norway had to use the bathroom, so he left. Den, who was becoming somewhat sober over the past few hours, decided to explore Norge's magical house for the first time in his life. Usually Norway and/or Sweden watching Denmark like angry hawks, but now in this change of events nobody was keeping an eye on him.

Iceland, whom has never given a flying crap, just watched as Denmark slinked off down the unlit hallway. Soon Den came to the room; Norge wouldn't let anyone inside, even his own brother. Over taken by curiosity Denmark took the silver knob in his hand and twisted it; nothing happened. Unabashed he shook the handle, yet again it wouldn't even budge a millimeter. He inspected the key hole that was somewhat old fashioned and different from the rest realizing this would require a key. In this scenario a "normal person" would move on their expedition and come back to inspect deeper later. However this is Denmark you know, a moron who has a total capacity of zero in the common sense ranges. So Denmark took out his beloved ax from lord-knows where, and chopped of the handle without hesitation. After his little show of strength, he opened the newly broken door to the secret mystical room. As soon as he did so he heard a toilet flush so he pulled the door shut and dived behind an antique chair with a book under it.

By a stroke of so-called luck, the doorbell chose that exact moment to drone on its _dong, _signaling the arrival of the last two Nordics. Denmark, figuring he had all the time in the world, decided to skim through the book quickly. Soon he realized he had a book of magic within his grasp. He gave the book a face of amazement and turned the page, Denmark was brought back to reality by the next spell in the book; a teleportation spell. Even though he was almost back to his senses from his previous intake he was slightly intoxicated still. If he was fully sober he would remember that Norge was the only Nordic that was allowed to use magic without consequences, but obviously he isn't Norge. The only thought going through his head was, _with this Norge won't be able to catch me._ So he began the spell.

Currently with Norway he was politely getting the door for Finland and Sweden, he led them to the living room only to see a bored Iceland staring at his puffin, no Denmark. At that moment he gave his younger brother a questioning glance that very few could read. Iceland only looked at him with the same bored expression deep within his eyes but he pointed to the unlit hallway. Norway ran to find that moron, Finland, whom was naturally worried (mother's instinct?), soon followed. They ran only for some small moments before the door that was slightly ajar and with a broken knob left on the floor. They scurried into the room only to lay eyes on Denmark attempting the teleportation spell. When Denmark finally took notice of the two shorter nations he was almost to the end of the spell, only one more phrase left. Instead of finishing with the proper phrase he ended with "Oh crap."

**"DENMARK YOU IDIOT!" **Norway yelled to the world as they were enveloped inside a thick mist that contained a purple hue. Then a deep enveloping light blinded them. Taking them to where they are now in the middle of some random empty forest, joyful. After Norge finished reflecting on what recently happened they finally realized that there were soft breathing sounds coming from his left. As he craned his head slowly to the left he noted Finland, sleeping deeply like a baby. Norge cautiously scooted closer to his fellow Nordic, whom was currently unconscious. The softly shook them by the shoulder lightly rousing the Fin into consciousness. Unlike Norway, that seems to be awake even when their asleep, Finland was a slow riser compared to Norge. As Norway waited for Finland to grasp their surroundings he tried to figure out where they were. It all felt strangely familiar and filled him with a strange sense of nostalgia the perfectly greened trees, the silence, untouched beauty, and even some mystic plants. Then it hit him like a pillowcase full of bricks, **THIS WAS ONE OF HIS REALMS HE CREATED!**

** What do you think? Please review and look forward to the next chapters coming soon (maybe).**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it took so long! My computer screen broke, so we had to get another! Then we got sent the wrong replacement that happened to take a month to replace, and then we finally got it fixed. But for the past few weeks I've been held up with my mom's wedding, moving out, projects, MAJOR testing, finals, AND I lost my writing folder…**

**CAUTION! THIS STORY IS GOING TO BECOME MUCH MORE FUNNY NEXT CHAPTER! THIS IS MAINLY EXPLANATIONS!**

**THIS IS A DISCLAIMER!**

_**The Not-So Magical Adventure**_

Norway remembered making these realms, back in the dark ages just as he was mastering his magic capabilities. Back then people began to make stories of the trolls, fairies, goblins, and other enchanted creatures, only they were not describing the kind ones Norway was sure of were in the forest. People gained fears and became dark and cruel thinking they were the good guys. No matter what Norge would say they would never listen to his reasoning. So he decided to make his first realm, the main realm. It was made as a sanctuary for the commonly hunted; he even preserved some dying plants from extinction, even the Marsh Earwort which he was never a fan of but it made many depressed to see it dying. True it is only endangered but it should still be protected in Norge's opinion. He hasn't visited these realms for almost fifty years knowing that all was good.

He made realms for the Nordics also, however Finland's realm is incomplete and almost barren since they are not yet to be close friends. Even so Norway recognized this realm, it was his main realm. This one was probably the most detailed of all realms since he has worked on it for years upon years. _How did Denmark, a moron with no magic capabilities manage to get me AND Finland to another realm? I may not understand now but I think something was different about that book Denmark found._ Norway was snapped from his thoughts as he heard one sound.

"OYAAHH-" Finland's scream was cut short with a hand slapped across his mouth by no one else but Norge. Norge's temper rose at that outburst so he quickly spoke in a hushed voice.

"This place is one of my realms I created long ago, understand?" Finland nodded. "I think there may be a way to leave, okay?" Finland's purple eyes showed deep confusion since he didn't fully under the realm concept however he nodded and the hand was removed. Finland knew to leave magical matters to Norway so he waited for him to say more. "Come on." Is all he said. Finland followed along swiftly while fiddling with his 'Soumi' hoodie, another nervous habit of his apart from talking. After five silent minutes of walking Fin felt as if he was going to burst out with the question nagging at him.

"Um Norway?" he spoke hesitantly, Norway humming sound in response while motioning the Fin along. "Well I was wondering how we got stuck here." Norway, whom was caught off guard, stopped walking and brought a fist to his mouth in to a thinking pose. Seeing this action from behind, Fin walked cautiously in front of the slightly larger Nordic and stared at his dark blue emotionless eyes awaiting a mystical response. Norway looked down at Fin with a wise, all-seeing look in his eyes exaggerating the fact of his true age.

"It's simple," Norge said, his gaze never deteriorating, "Denmark is just an idiot." Norge continued his cloudy gaze for a moment before turning and walking down the tree led path. Finland followed even more confused than before, he thought deeply about what Norway told to him.

_How could Denmark cause this? The only thing I can remember before being here is finding Denmark in that secret room of Norge's, and almost as soon as he noticed us a strange purplish mist-like thing appeared and swallowed us up. True Den can be brash, dumb, destructive, annoying, a bad influence, impulsive, a drunkard, controlling, lazy, loud and unable to read the atmosphere… on second thought maybe it was his fault. But more importantly are Ice and Su-san okay; I doubt that the "spell" spared them. Or did the spell only affect us in the same room OR MAYBE IT AFFECTED THE WHOLE HOUSE!_

Finland continued his thoughts but all the while Norge was thinking on his own. He wondered why Finland was in his realm and not his own. Then it hit him like the collision of a concrete wall and a car speeding down the highway. _I know nothing about Finland! _He realized. Of course he knew about Iceland, they were brothers. Also he and Sweden had bonded over their single emotions and love of hitting Denmark. Norge had no choice but to know about Denmark considering he would run around and proclaim to the world and his own people about the smallest things happening to him. One day he ran down the streets of Norway yelling about how he woke up with an "epic" hangover, not caring what the people will think. However Finland was always so mild in their preferences, he always seemed to want to learn more about others then tell them about him. So he made Finland's realm as mild as Finland seemed to him.

_Is it possible that his realm isn't suiting to him? No, even so he would still go to the realm I have made by his image. Unless I used another image. _He thought with a grave sense of understanding. He decided on one thing: _I'll find his true image and fix the realm to be this image! I might as well, looks like we will be stuck together for a while._

"Um, Norway," Finland's hesitant voice rang through Norway's thought barrier.

"Hm?" Norge replied.

"Why is there an enchanted hobo in your enchanted forest?" Finland asked innocently.

"What?" Norge burst. Finland didn't say anymore but pointed to a thick tree with two legs sticking out. The figure was obliviously a man. Norge picked up two conveniently placed sticks and handed one to Finland. Norge held it like a spear; Finland took his and held it as one would a rifle, but quickly switched into a baseball hold. Not noticing Finland's blunder, Norge lead stealthily toward their target. When they reached the person they both dropped their guards simultaneously.

The man's head was in the tree.

Fin went up and poked the figure in the calf lightly; the figure seemed to begin to have a seizure almost. Which Norway stopped with a quick and harsh _THWACK!_ to the man's stomach. A silent understanding went through the two countries, both knowing that they should get this man out of the tree. So while Norge wacked away ay the tree's owl hole trying to make it bigger Finland would pat their hand kindly in a consoling manner. Eventually after roughly fifteen minutes they finally got it to the point where the head would slip out easily. Which it did.

Norge's aura became dark and murderous. Finland covered his eyes, shut them tight and began to plan the close casket funeral of the ultimate idiot; Denmark.


End file.
